


Happy Gay Marriage

by PumpkinspiceLou (CatyDreamDwyer)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, proposal, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyDreamDwyer/pseuds/PumpkinspiceLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry celebrates the House of Commons approving the same-sex marriage bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Gay Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago, but I thought I'd re-post it on here :) Feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated :) My tumblr is c-e-d-dreamer :)

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, as he came bounding into their shared flat.

Louis was sat on the sofa. He had his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a book sitting in his lap, and a cup of tea clasped between his hands. He took a slow sip of his tea; his eyes trained on the black ink painted gracefully across the page. 

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed again, coming into the living room, “Guess what?”

Louis tried to keep up the façade that he wasn’t listening, biting his lip to keep from smiling and keeping his focus on the page despite the fact he was no longer reading. 

“Louis!”

Louis jumped at the sound that was suddenly closer. He looked up just in time to see Harry bounding over the back of the sofa, plopping down across form him. Harry was smiling so big that Louis was a little worried his face might split in two, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much because Harry’s teeth and dimples were on full display, and Louis loved that sight. 

“Lou, guess what?” Harry repeated. 

“I’m reading, Harry,” Louis chastised, but there was no real heat behind the words. 

Harry reached forward, pulling the book out of Louis’ lap and placing it on the coffee table. Louis tried to act affronted, but in all honesty he was curious about what had his boyfriend so excited. Harry’s green eyes were so bright they practically sparkled. 

Louis sighed dramatically, but a smile broke out across his face anyways, “Fine, Harry, what?”

Harry’s smile only seemed to grow if that was possible, “Didn’t you hear, Lou?”

“Obviously not. Honestly, Haz, you take my book and then you won’t even tell me,” Louis teased. 

“I said: guess,” Harry clarified. 

“Seriously,” Louis deadpanned.

“It’s more fun this way.”

“I don’t know… You got us a pet monkey?”

“Even better!”

“Even better than a pet monkey?”

“Yes!” Harry practically shouted. 

“Come on, Haz, tell me what it is,” Louis encouraged. The excitement was starting to rub off on him, and he couldn’t help but beam back at the curly haired lad. 

“Well…” Harry began, biting his lip and pausing for dramatic effect. 

“Harry!” Louis cried, slapping his boyfriend in the arm. 

“Okay, okay,” Harry said, holding his hands up in defence, “Today, the House of Commons voted to legalize gay marriage!”

“Really?” 

“Yeah!” 

Harry jumped to his feet on the sofa, pulling Louis up with him. Harry started gleefully jumping up and down, and Louis couldn’t help but join in. The two giggled excitedly their hands clasped tightly together. 

“You know what this means, Lou?” Harry asked, still jumping, “We can get married now!”

Louis instantly stopped jumping; his eyes growing as wide as saucers. He turned the words over in his minds repeatedly, but they were soon drowned out by a flood of other thoughts prying to be at the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to marry Harry. He could see Harry standing at the altar with that crooked smile of his on his face and his green eyes shining beautifully under the stained glass windows. He could see them owning a house somewhere where they’d sit on the porch, curled into each other’s side, as their children ran around in the yard. As more and more images flashed across Louis’ mind, he couldn’t stop the huge grin that pulled across his face. His eyes crinkle as the grin grew wider, and he was glad because he was pretty sure he could feel tears coming. 

When Louis came back to reality, he saw that Harry had stopped jumping as well. He was staring at Louis worriedly, as if he was trying to gauge Louis’ reaction. As Louis’ grin broke out, though, the light returned to Harry’s eyes and he smiled back. 

“Is this you asking me to marry you?” Louis teased; his smile turning into a smirk.

“Ummm…”

“Because I expected something much more romantic form you, Curly. I’m disappointed.”

“Okay,” Harry replied; his own grin twisting into a smirk. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I know that look. Should I be worried?”

“Not at all Boobear,” Harry called, disappearing further into the flat. 

Louis watched his back curiously; confusion etched across his features, but he shrugged it off. He sat back down on the sofa and picked up his tea again. He left his book closed, though, deciding that his daydreams were a much preferable world to the one in his book. 

~~~~~

When Louis awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and a sticky-note stuck to his forehead. Louis frowned and tore the note off. 

_Boobear –_  
Had to run some errands. Make sure you take a shower! Get clean and pretty.  
Love you!  
Harry xx 

Louis raised an eyebrow at the message scrawled in Harry’s curvy writing. That was a weird request. Nonetheless, Louis rolled out of bed with a heavy sigh. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, as he clambered into the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later, Louis stepped out of the shower feeling much more awake and refreshed. As he made his way back into the bedroom, he noticed a bag hanging on the bathroom door. He hadn’t noticed it before, but considering he was in a half-awake daze, it wasn’t surprising. There was another sticky-note stuck to it. 

_Put this on!_

Louis unzipped the bag only to find a pair of red skinny jeans and a striped tee inside. Laughter bubbled past Louis’ lips at the discovery. It was his “classic” look; though, he hadn’t worn that type of outfit in a while. Louis rolled his eyes, but put the clothes on anyways. Once dressed, Louis spent about forty minutes in the bathroom making sure his hair was perfect—Harry had said to look pretty. Satisfied with his work, Louis padded his way into the kitchen to make some toast and a cup of tea. Louis then made his way to the living room where he plopped down on the sofa and turned on the telly. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until his phone was buzzing on the table, startling him back into consciousness. 

**From: Harry <3 <3 <3 at 5:43 pm**  
 _Come up to the roof! xxxxx_

**From: Boobear <3 at 5:45 pm**  
 _Why are you on the roof? xxx_

**From: Harry <3 <3 <3 at 5:46 pm**  
 _You’ll have to come up here to seeeeee! Xxxx_

Louis rolled his eyes, but stood up from the sofa and stretched. He slipped on his pair of Toms and made his way up the various flights of stairs to the roof. He was not expecting the sight he was greeted with. The roof was decorated by an array of fairy lights and paper lanterns. There were various flowers scattered about and music playing softly from somewhere in the shadows. In the middle of it all stood Harry dressed in his classic blazer and skinny jeans and biting his lip nervously. 

“Nice outfit,” Louis teased, walking towards Harry. 

“I was feeling nostalgic,” Harry defended, “I thought we could go back to the beginning in a way. Plus, I almost forgot that I originally fell in love with your bum in those jeans.”

“Oh, Harry, you charmer with your sweet words!” Louis exclaimed dramatically. 

A silence fell over the two. They stared intently into each other’s eyes, as Louis continued to make his way towards Harry until he was close enough that Harry could press their foreheads together. 

“I honestly can’t remember if it was your eyes or your smile that I fell in love with first,” Harry whispered, “Maybe it was a combination of the two.”

“I think I fell in love with your curls first,” Louis replied just as quietly, running his fingers through the soft strands for good measure. 

“They’re irresistible aren’t they?” Harry chuckled. 

“Mmhmm,” Louis hummed in agreement, closing his eyes. 

Louis took a deep breath, inhaling all that was Harry: the combination of his cologne and shampoo, his warmth, his general being and presence. He felt to strong arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled softly. 

“I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Haz.”

“I love everything about you,” Harry began, “Your laugh; how you can always make someone feel better with a joke; how you always stand up for the people you care about; how you get cranky in the morning if you haven’t had your cup of tea…”

“Harry…” Louis interrupted feebly. He could already feel the start of tears stinging his eyes.

“…how you curl up around me like an octopus at night; your voice, even though I know that you get insecure about it; how I can tell you anything; how you won’t judge me and are always there for me; that look in your eyes that only I get to see…”

“Harry,” Louis choked out, cupping the other boy’s face. 

A stray tear rolled down Louis’ tanned cheek, and Harry quickly thumbed it away. Harry smiled sheepishly before pulling away and getting down on one knee. 

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry started, “I know I didn’t do it properly the first time, but…”

Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. Louis had completely given up on trying to hold in his tears, allowing them to freely stream down his face. He had his hands clasped over his mouth; his eyes never leaving Harry’s. 

“Will you marry me?” Harry finished, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. It was a simple silver band, but there was a series of small diamonds inset in the metal that sparkled under the fairy lights. 

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed, “A million times yes!”

Harry beamed up at Louis. He slipped the ring onto Louis’ finger before standing up and enveloping the other man in a tight hug. The two stood like that for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth of the other and moment under the stars. 

“Was that better?” Harry asked, pulling back to look Louis in the eye.

“That was much more like it,” Louis teased, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry replied, leaning down for a kiss. 

Under the stars and the fairy lights with the weight of the ring on his finger and the feel of Harry’s lips against his own, Louis decided that he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
